New Beginnings
by Whouffle and Souffles
Summary: AU Where Danny didn't die at the end of Series 8, and instead, he and Clara are moving to the other side of the world to start a life of their own. How will things turn out for the couple? Will they stay together, or will something come between them? [Clara/Danny, In Progress]


Clara took a deep breath and then sighed, looking around her old flat and smiling a little. The last few days had been hectic, but after a few final checks, everything was gone. The boxes of everything she wanted to take with her had been packed up and sent ahead. Now all that was left was for Clara to hand over the keys and say her last goodbye's to her old flat that had served as a good home for the past few years. She was sad to leave it behind, of course, but there were so many new memories to be made in her new home. It was a new chapter in her life, and it felt as though everything was going just how she wanted it to. She was starting a new life with Danny. He'd been offered a job in America as a professor in Mathematics, and he had asked Clara to go with him. She'd accepted in a heartbeat. The Doctor may have been able to show her all of time and space, but she'd never travelled the world with him. And she never would, that was reserved for her and Danny.

The job would pay better than both of their jobs at Coal Hill, so going with him was the logical thing to do. They could have a much better life, and if Clara worked too, they could afford to start a family. They'd have everything they ever wanted together, and she was more than excited. At least, that was how it had been at first. But now she realised how much of a big deal this all was. Tonight, she and Danny were saying their final goodbyes to Clara's family, and tomorrow morning they were leaving. All of a sudden, the sadness was dawning on her. She wouldn't be able to pop round to see her dad anymore, or go to the café on a Saturday for her little dates with Danny. And worst of all, she was going to miss her students. She knew that in America, she'd try to get a job teaching and have new students, but that wouldn't stop her missing Coal Hill. Clara had already said goodbye along with Danny in a final assembly for the two of them, but then, she hadn't realised how much she would miss them all. Miss everything. Just looking around her home brought back new memories. The table reminded her of the Doctor, her old Doctor, and the time he came for Christmas dinner. That was the last time she saw him. But if anything, that taught her that this would be okay. Because if she could lose her Doctor, she could move country. Besides, Danny was with her this time. She had the love of her life with her, and people from home could still come visit. Her dad always wanted a reason to go to America, and now he had one. Before she allowed herself to remember anything else, she turned around and smiled up at the man standing behind her.

"I love you Danny." She said softly, moving into his arms for a hug. He knew that this was harder for her. She had a family here and had lived here her whole life. So he wanted to make the next 48 hours as easy as he could. "We're going to be okay in America, right? Nothing'll go wrong there. Not for us?"

Danny smiled down at Clara and nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead and stroking her hair softly with his fingers. "Of course love, it's going to be perfectly okay. It's a lovely little neighbourhood we're moving into, primary schools, shops, parks. The weather's amazing, the people are friendly." He said happily. "It's the start of our life together, and it's going to be absolutely perfect, I'll make sure of it." Danny said, pulling out of the hug and taking her hand. "C'mon, we've got to get to your dad's. He wants to spend as much time with you as possible today." He said gently, letting her put the keys on the table for her landlord to collect, before the two walked out.

# # #

Clara's father, gran, and Linda were all waiting for the pair to arrive for lunch that day. They were (even Linda) upset about her leaving, but the whole family was going to hide it until she was gone. There was no point in being upset while she was still there. They were going to make the most of that day, then book a flight to America as soon as they could. As soon as they arrived, there were hugs all round, Clara holding onto her father just a little bit longer than she normally did. Not only was she going to miss him, but she felt bad that they were moving away in February. Next month would be the 10th year since her mother died, and her father would be alone. She was going to have to come back for that, because she didn't want to be the other side of the world then. She wanted to go to her grave and talk to her, like she did every year. It was something she would ensure she always did.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches for the five of them, all chatting about what Danny's job was going to be like, when they could come and visit, and suggestions for things they should do as soon as they arrived. Danny did most of the talking, since everyone seemed to be asking about him. It was one of the first times all of Clara's family had sat down with the man, and they all seemed to want to know as much about him as they could before they left for America. Clara had sat next to him on the sofa; legs curled underneath her as she leant against him and listened to his every word, admiring him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. And he had to be, she was so scared of leaving everything she knew, that he would have to hold her hand through the whole thing. It was strange; she could travel through time and space, but couldn't leave the country. The more Danny spoke, the closer it got to their flight, every second felt as if it went past faster than usual because they were her last seconds with her family. And before she knew it, they were all getting changed to go out for dinner.

Clara and Danny were sitting in her old bedroom, getting changed and dressed smartly for the restaurant. For the first time, Clara finished getting ready before Danny did, and simply sat on her bed and watched him closely as he did up his bow tie. Seeing him struggle, she smiled lightly and gestured for him to sit on the bed next to her, helping him to do it up properly.

"Since when could you tie a bow tie?" He asked, chucking light heartedly as she pressed a hand to his chest, looking at him with a sad smile. "Clara." Danny said, his tone changing immediately. He sounded more concerned now, taking her hands in his. "Love, if you don't want to leave, there's still time to change your mind." He told her. "I don't want to take you away from your family if you're not sure about this. Even if you decide later on you want to come, you can move then. Or if you never want to come, that's okay too. I mean, I'll always want you to be with me, but I want you to be happy and-"

Danny stopped talking as Clara shook her head and smiled at him, her smile more convincing now. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." She whispered quietly, moving closer to him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment before she spoke again. "Of course I want to come with you, I'm just… Nervous. I've never lived more than a ten minute walk from my dad. An 8 hour flight is a big change." She pointed out, leaning against his shoulder. Danny nodded softly and wrapped his arms around her, watching her breathing in and out. He knew tonight was special for her, and he wanted to make it even more so. He wanted to start their new life together tonight, and he was going to make that clear to her later on. As he stood up, Clara went with him, his arms still holding her close.

"I never said." He said gently, starting to walk to the door with her. "You look beautiful tonight."

# # #

At the restaurant, the family laughed the evening away. Three courses gave the five plenty to talk about other than America, and since that had already been talked about all afternoon, they were practically forced to talk about something else. Everyone was a relieved about having their minds taken off the fact that the family was being split up by an ocean. Instead, they took it upon themselves to inform Danny of every embarrassing thing that Clara had done as a child and a teenager, watching as the young couple bonded even more and became closer than ever. In fact, the conversation was light hearted until the main course was finished, and the three girls went to the bathroom to reapply makeup and, presumably, gossip about how ridiculous Dave and Danny looked.

The two men, now left alone, changed the tone of the conversation to a far more serious one. Both men urgently wanting to speak to the other, and opening their mouths at the same time. Danny would normally have let Dave continue speaking, but was sure whatever he had to say could be said in front of Clara. And to him, this was far more important.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, I'm never going to get another chance to ask you this, not in person." He said, looking in the direction the girls had gone to make sure they weren't returning yet. "I want to marry Clara. I know she's coming to live with me in America, and I know she's happy with that, and I hope you are too. But even though I have your permission to take her to America with me, I want your permission to propose to her. I need her to know how much I love her and will protect her as soon as we arrive, so she never feels afraid or alone half way around the world from you." Danny told Dave, looking at him pleadingly. He needed this man to know that he truly loved his daughter, and wanted to make her happier than she had ever been before. Dave smiled at the man, nodding. He'd wanted to speak to him seriously, tell him that he could never let Clara feel alone, but it seemed he already had it all sorted out.

"Of course you can ask her to marry you. It's nothing to do with me, but I'd be honoured to have you as a Son-In-Law, Danny." He told him happily, standing up and holding out a hand. Danny did the same, taking his hand and shaking it happily.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Danny said, the smile on his face wider than ever. As soon as the men had finished shaking hands and thanking each other, they sat back down and waited for the girls and their desserts to arrive, both knowing how happy Clara was going to be very soon.

The night was over sooner than they realised, with Clara hugging her family and saying her goodbyes, promising to Skype or to email as soon as they landed. They, in return, promised to come and visit as soon as the couple were settled in, and they wish them luck for their future together. Danny had wandered off to the side to let Clara have some time with them alone, looking on lovingly. He felt awful for taking her away from her family, even though she seemed happy enough to come with him. In America, he was determined to give her everything he could, to make her feel like a princess. He knew the first thing he was going to do, and he hoped that Clara would say yes.

Looking at his watch, he went back to the family and looked at Clara. "Love, I'm so sorry to rush you, but we've got to go get checked in for our flight soon." He told her gently, seeing the slightest hint of disappointment in her eyes. Clara nodded, and gave her father one last tight hug, not letting go of him for several long moments. "I'll be back soon dad, next month, I'll come to stay." She told him, pulling back and kissing his cheek. "I promise, okay?" Clara said, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Dave brought a hand to his daughter's cheek and smiled at her, holding back his own tears to be strong for her. "My beautiful baby girl, I remember the day you first came home from the hospital. And I thought I'd be useless at this, that I'd be a terrible father. And all I can say is that I've never been more proud of you, that I'm so happy you're getting to travel the world, and you've got a wonderful man to see it with. Take care of Danny." He laughed, watching Clara smile and laugh with him. She took a few steps back and held Danny's hand tightly in hers, waving goodbye to her family for one last time before the couple left the restaurant, waiting for their taxi to take them to the airport and to their new life together.

**AN **Hi there. I've not written anything in ages, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, update old fics, start new ones. So reviews, suggestions, and anything else would be highly appreciated! So please let me know how you want this story to go, things you want me to include etc. I'll try to respond to you all and include any suggestions. Also, if you want any one-shots, let me know and I'll write them. So there's more to come, and almost every sentence in this author's note starts with so, so I'm going to stop now.


End file.
